<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by aewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156110">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting'>aewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of past homophobia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alex needs to... not think.  He asks Michael to take control, and Michael is happy to comply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is some unrepentant smut!  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re already naked, on the bed, kissing, and that’s when Alex says it.<br/>
<br/>
“Want you to take control tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael pauses, mid-kiss. Pulls back, expression quizzical.<br/>
<br/>
“Order me around, a little.” And that earns Alex a furrowed brow, a tilt of the head. The attention’s almost, almost too much. He drops his head, intends to look at the bedspread but just sees their dicks instead, half-hard now between them. He shrugs. “Just... just want to not think for awhile.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael looks uncertain. Licks his lips. “Like what, strap you down?” he asks, almost a note of humor in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Your call,” Alex says, still not looking at him, but trying to keep his voice steady.<br/>
<br/>
Michael gives a low whistle, leans back just a little. “Well shit,” he mutters, skims a hand down Alex’s arm. “You sure?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex nods.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay,” Michael murmurs, mostly to himself. “You really want me to like, tie you down?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex shrugs. “Why not?”<br/>
<br/>
Michael blows out a breath. “Not good enough, Alex.” And it’s then that Alex feels  a brush of powers at his chin, tipping his face up to meet Michael’s gaze. He shivers. “Um, if we’re doing this, really doing this, I need a yes or no, Alex.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s looking at him, so intensely. Searching his face. And god, it’s hard. To be the object of scrutiny like this. To say what he wants. “Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
There’s a sharp intake of breath, then, and the powers subside as Michael sighs. Swallows. “Okay, then, okay.” He eyes the bedroom, the closet. “You have anything?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex looks at him blankly.<br/>
<br/>
“Like, rope, cuffs?” Alex frowns. “Necktie?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
There’s a glint of... something, in Michael’s eyes. “Well go get it.”<br/>
<br/>
And there’s a shiver of... anticipation at that. Alex looks at Michael, briefly, who’s staring at him with interest. Prosthetic’s off, so he grabs for his crutches and crosses straight to his closet. One tie is easy to find, a striped number from a long-ago wedding. He knows he’s got another one somewhere, and he’s ripped open two dry cleaning bags before he finds it, hanging with the black suit he last wore to Noah’s funeral. Wordlessly, he loops both ties in his hand and exits the closet. Hands them to Michael.<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s stroking the satiny material with that new, perfect hand of his, turning the ties over in his hand. Alex takes the opportunity to lean his crutches neatly against the wall before settling himself back on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“You... you ever done this before?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex shakes his head no, and thinks he sees a little half-smile cross Michael’s face before it’s gone, replaced by something far more serious.<br/>
<br/>
“It... it can be intense. So we better, um, better have some way of like checking in, you know?” Alex nods. “Traffic lights work for you? Green go, yellow check in some more, red, um, stop, obviously?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” Michael says, still turning the neckties over in his hand. He looks up, then, seems concerned. “You, you gotta let me know, though, Alex. Like when I ask you. If, if I don’t get anything, I’m stopping, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
That seems to satisfy Michael, and he nods. “Well, alright then.” His eyes narrow as he looks at Alex. “Lay down. On your back. Hands...” He clears his throat. “Hands up. By the headboard.”<br/>
<br/>
Alex bites his lip a little, is quick to comply. Watches as Michael kneels on the bed beside him, grasps one wrist, and binds it with the striped necktie, securing it to one of the wooden slats in Jim’s old headboard.<br/>
<br/>
“That okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Alex is sure to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Not too tight?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s good.” Alex says. Pauses. “Do the other one.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s eyebrows raise, and he smirks, just a little. “Yes, sir,” he says, as he grabs Alex’s other wrist, tighter than before, and ties it to another slat.<br/>
<br/>
Michael pulls back a little, after. There’s a certain heat in his expression. “You, you look good like this, Manes.”<br/>
<br/>
“I feel good,” Alex says, voice low.<br/>
<br/>
Michael laughs a bit. “Wow. Okay.” He takes a moment, seems to collect himself. “Think... think I want you to get my dick wet, first.”<br/>
<br/>
Alex smiles, makes a show of licking his lips. “Do it.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael swallows hard, and Alex isn’t sure where he’s going, at first, but suddenly he’s crawling up the bed until his thighs are bracketing Alex’s torso, and his dick is hanging over his mouth. Alex’s eyes widen. This... this is a new position, for them. For a moment, he worries a little about taking all of Michael’s weight on his chest, before seeing that Michael’s using one hand to brace himself against the top of the headboard, and the other to guide his dick into Alex’s waiting mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Alex has just started opening to him when Michael pulls back, looks down. “This, this okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes.” Alex says. “Like, bright green,” he adds, for emphasis, and that pulls a laugh from Michael.<br/>
<br/>
“Good,” he says, and then he’s pressing his dick into Alex’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
It’s intense, like this, reminds Alex of some rougher blowjobs he’s given, especially in his younger years. It had taken him a while to get the hang of things, feel comfortable with the slide of another guy’s dick, deep in his throat. Cause how many times had he heard it in high school - cocksucker? It, it had been awhile. Awhile before he, he owned it, could acknowledge that, yeah, this was something he liked. Wanted. Now, actually took some fucking pride in.<br/>
<br/>
As if he could hear his thoughts, Michael takes his hand off his dick, runs it through Alex’s hair. “You like this?” he asks, and Alex pulls off, nods.<br/>
<br/>
“You know I do.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael grins, then, lets go of his hair, and begins feeding him his dick again, deeper now.<br/>
<br/>
It’s nice, like this, sometimes, to just... not think of anything, anything but the cock that’s working in his throat. Like, it takes focus, concentration... feels fucking dumb to say it’s meditative - like, he doesn’t hink this is what his VA therapist had in mind when she suggested mindfulness exercises, but it kind of does the trick. Puts him in the present moment, focusing on sensations. His body. Michael’s body.<br/>
<br/>
Michael pulls out again and Alex takes a deep breath. “Still good?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex grins. “Oh yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s eyes flick down his body. “Want, want to fuck you again.” His brow furrows. “You, you good for it?”<br/>
<br/>
They’d gone hard last night. One of those mattress pounding sessions.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Alex says. “Give it to me.”<br/>
<br/>
There’s a hand on his chest, then. Gentle. “You got it.”<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s climbing off him, then, moving down his body. Pauses.<br/>
<br/>
His right hand is suddenly gripping Alex’s chin, firm but not too hard. “Open up.”<br/>
<br/>
There’s a flash of arousal at the unexpected command, and Alex quirks an eyebrow before he complies, opening his mouth to Michael and letting it be filled with one finger, two, then three.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice and wet,” Michael’s murmuring. “Come on Manes,” he coaxes, jamming them further in. “Pretend it’s my dick. Sloppy wet.” Alex moans a little, really sucking on his fingers now. “You know where these are going.”<br/>
<br/>
Most of the time, when someone takes the lead in the bedroom, it’s Alex. That’s their usually dynamic. Every once in while, though, Alex needs this. Needs to be... not used, exactly, but just sort of, like, taken off line. Needs to not think. Needs to just feel.<br/>
<br/>
The fingers are removed, suddenly - from his mouth, anyway. He gasps, sharply, as Michael presses two inside him, relentless.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, Alex, you’re easy tonight. Ready for me,” Michael murmurs, testing his readiness, teasing at his prostate, and adding the third finger sooner than he normally would.<br/>
<br/>
Alex is thrashing now, pulling at the neckties.<br/>
<br/>
“What color are you right now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Green,” Alex says, quickly. “So green.”<br/>
<br/>
He feels, then, a force holding open his legs, pulling them apart and pinning them down. “Fuck,” he mutters.<br/>
<br/>
“Real soon,” Michael says. He leaves Alex like that, spread so open, as he gets off the bed, gets the lube out of the nightstand. Since they’ve gotten back together, exchanged all their big declarations of love, they haven’t bothered with condoms. Not now, now that they’re not sleeping with other people. Now that Alex knows Michael is, is a fucking alien.<br/>
<br/>
Alex closes his eyes, groans as he feels the push, the stretch, the burn. He tries, automatically, to reach for Michael, gets jolted back to the situation at hand when his arms won’t move. He slams his head back, down into the pillow. “Fuck, Michael. Fuck, fuck...”<br/>
<br/>
Michael stills. “Color?”<br/>
<br/>
“Green, so fucking green.”<br/>
<br/>
And with that, Michael grins. “Good,” he says, as he pushes in deep, just a little faster than he normally would.<br/>
<br/>
And it’s, god, it’s intense. There’s something about this, being tied down, held open, fucked into... claimed like this. It’s what he needed. What he fucking needed.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck me,” he mutters, just settling into it, making himself breathe, and feel.<br/>
<br/>
Michael’s only too happy to comply, rolling his hips deeper, finding a rhythm.<br/>
<br/>
Alex has never done it bareback till just a few months ago, with Michael. It, it adds to it, to the whole experience, the feeling of him inside him, the sound of skin on skin...<br/>
<br/>
Then Michael’s hand is on his face again. “Lick,” he’s ordering, and Alex is doing it, turning his face to Michael, unconcerned with what he looks like, how desperate and needy he must look, because at this moment he thinks he’d do anything, fucking anything Michael wanted...<br/>
<br/>
“Come on,” Michael urges, “more,” and Alex complies. Meets Michael’s eyes, at one point, and is startled at the intensity he sees.<br/>
<br/>
That wet, wet hand is on his dick, then, stroking him, and oh fuck, he’s close. It’s not gonna take a lot. And in the end, it’s not one thing that does it - it’s everything. It’s Michael.<br/>
<br/>
He’s half-dazed from his own orgasm when he feels Michael’s release, too, warm inside him. Michael slumps over as it happens and they stay there, locked together, for a long moment, just breathing. Alex wants to hold him, wants to automatically run his hands through his hair, press kisses to his neck and shoulder. Restrained as he is, though, he has to allow Michael to take the lead, be the one to recover first, then pull back.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow,” he finally says, a little awed. “That... that was really fucking good.” Michael swallows. “How are you?”<br/>
<br/>
Alex grins, at that. Lets his head fall back against the pillow, lets himself enjoy the looseness that only comes with a mind-numbing orgasm. “I’m good. I’m so good.”<br/>
<br/>
And at that, Alex suddenly feels his hands release, untouched, and Michael’s settles over him, kissing him deeply, stroking up his sides, his arms. He pulls back, just a little, and grins, slow and dirty. “Yeah you fucking are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Come say hello on tumblr (aewriting).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>